Kagome's 'Pet'
by Puppkid
Summary: Shoen was just a curious kid, so of course he went to see the well when he heard about it. What he couldn't explain yet! oops..shouldn't say that was that he traveled THROUGH the well, and when he got out he was a demon! most likely discontinued


Kagome's 'Pet'  
  
Sorry if it's short! It's almost a page on wordpad!  
  
Shoen was what many people would call your average boy.   
  
The 10 year old had brownish-blonde hair that was average length for boys, and he mainly wore a t-shirt and shorts or pants, depending on the weather.   
  
He liked to read, especially if it was about the feudal era. For some reason he had always had a fascination with the feudal era and everything about it. His favorite thing in the feudal era was definatly the demons, especially the little ones. His mom had said there was no real reason for his fascination, and if his dad had been around he would've asked him about it. But he'd never met his dad.   
  
The only thing that made him different from the others was that he had keener senses and was faster than most.  
  
  
  
He had been reading a book in the library when he first read about the well. It sparked his interest, and he kept reading.   
  
"The well that transported Higurashi, Kagome back to the feudal era...wonder if it even exists? And if it works.." he mumbled.   
  
"I need to check it out.." He closed the book, placed it back on the shelf, and left the library.   
  
The book had said where the well was, and he was close enough to walk to it.   
  
When he reached the shrine, he decided not to ask if he could check it out. 'I mean, what would I say? Hi, I read about your well in a book and wanted to check it out?'   
  
He shook his head, entering the well house.   
  
Peering down the well, he wondered. 'Would this actually work?' Not wanting to chicken out at the last minute, he grabbed the edge of the well and jumped in.   
  
Instead of hitting the bottom as he had expected, he was engulfed in a bright light.   
  
When he was able to see again, he was at the bottom of the well.   
  
As he was ready to climb out, he noticed he looked different.   
  
Turning around in a circle inside the well, he viewed himself.   
  
Somehow he had become a small wolf demon with fox feet, fox ears, and a fox tail, about a foot tall and a foot long. Not only that, but he had wings. (A/N: My own creation, as well as the name [as far as i know] so don't steal it! ^ ^ i happen to think it's very cute)   
  
'Is this real?' he wondered, flying up slowly out of the well.   
  
After he was out, he did a few dives in the air and could feel the air rushing past his face. 'This is awsome!' he said, or tried to say at least. All that came out was 'rrywr'.   
  
'Must be one of those demons that can't talk..' he thought to himself and set out to explore.   
  
He trotted around for awhile, looking around awed. 'This is better than anything in that book!' he thought excitedly.   
  
All to quickly for him it became dark. 'well..better find a place to sleep.' he thought tiredly and looked around.   
  
Spotting a tree, he went over and plopped down under it, almost immediatly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing, as usual.   
  
The others knew better to stop them, since they obviously didn't want to get hurt.   
  
This time it was over the fact that Kagome had come back late.   
  
"You SAID you'd be back an hour ago!" Inuyasha said angrily.   
  
"I MEANT to get back an hour ago!" she protested. "How was I supposed to know my friends were going to come by??"   
  
"Well...just don't do it again." Inuyasha huffed and turned back around to face her, only to find out that she had her back to him and wasn't paying any attention to him.   
  
"It's so cute!" she squealed.   
  
"What is?" Shippo asked curiously, bounding over and peering past Kagome.   
  
The others, curious as well, leaned foward to see what Kagome was looking at.   
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.   
  
She turned back around to face the group.   
  
In her arms she had Shoen, who was currently asleep.   
  
"You think that runt is cute?" Inuyasha asked, looking at him. He could see the wolf part of the small demon and immediatly disliked him. Not only that, but the runt was taking Kagome's attention away from him!   
  
"Can we keep it?" she asked.   
  
Knowing she wouldn't give in until he said yes, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed.   
  
Kagome smiled and looked down at the demon in her arms. "I think I'll call you...Shoen." she said, and as she said the name she could tell it fit the little demon perfectly.  
  
Please review! Don't need to say read + review, since if you're looking at this you've already read (i hope) Tell me what you think! I'll take both good and bad reviews! (just, no curses. that makes me angry)  
  
Shoen: *grins* And when she gets angry, mr. Bigglesworth gets upset!  
  
Me: *glares* You read too much..  
  
Shoen: Actually, I got it off the internet. 


End file.
